Universal Concepts
'Gods And Deities' In the HavenVerse, sentient power beings are split the classes of God and Deity. Gods are sentient beings that only have a spiritual presence, making them incapable of being physically touched despite having being visible. Magic is capable of injuring Gods as magic manifests itself as a unique physical property that can affect Gods. Deities are like Gods, but are born in the physical. These beings are much like humans that carry divine power and are vastly stronger. Gods and Deities can be rather unique as their existence are usually locked to particular themes. Gods and Deities were born from concepts. Gods tend to represent elements. Deities represent universal concepts and themes such as Darwinism, history, life and death. The notable deities are the Avatars, animal deities that are very large animals, each representing concepts of the soul. The True God is a classification in which an entity carries both properties of a Deity and a God, primarily being most, if not all OuterHaven Gods but only a select number of Inner Haven Gods. This is primarily because InnerHaven beings are born as inherently weaker, usually an ascended human or God, or in some cases, Avatars and other deities. 'Metaversal and Universal Entities' In the HavenVerse Gods and Deities have different classifications to their existence. Metaversal Gods and Deities carry an existence that traverses the entire metaverse, only having one unique version of themselves. Universal Gods and Deities exist on a universe by universe basis, having multiple instances of themselves. In many cases various humans may find themselves reincarnated in multiple universes as well. Universal entities exist primarily within the Inner Haven. This includes the Devil, but not Satan, who is classified as a metaversal entity but shares a rooted connection with the Devil and also Lucifer. This means that Universal Entities can be various representations of Metaversal entities. 'Universes, Worlds, and Dimensions' Universes are classified as entire galaxies and solar systems that follow the metaversal laws. Similar to the metaverse‘s structure, each universe has its own pair of voids that within it and a river of life that follows suit. Worlds are like universes but range from a variety of sizes, but are never the size of an universe. Worlds can be the mere size of a room if the creator chooses to. Worlds carry the unique attribute of not having to follow metaversal law to a large extent. Worlds can act as their own domains for metaversal entities to exist in but entities that exist in worlds that do not follow the rules of the metaverse will only be destroyed if that entity attempts as it is not compatible enough to maintain an existence. Dimensions follow the same concept of worlds but dimensions are constructed within universes, generally limited in its size as it is constructed usually by universal entities such as demons, various Gods, and various being that can use Dimension manipulation magic. 'Souls' Souls in the HavenVerse have unique properties to them. Souls are composed of three elements: Mana, Chi (Ki), and Aura. Additionally, a set of life particulars may interact with the soul, which establishes a living soul instead of merely being spiritual energy. Mana is the physical manifestation of willpower. It is the reason anything can be physically touched. Mana allows for people to use magic. It is characterized as a blood red energy source. Mana, despite being a physical energy is significantly different from the reality as it manifest itself a different type of energy from the physical energy in human beings or other beings, thus, requiring it to be manipulated in a completely different manner. Chi, also called natural energy, is a byproduct of life particles. Natural energy is a spiritual energy that can be manifested and have physical properties. Natural energy can also purify negative energies. Naturally energy can manifest in different colors depending on the user, but is generally characterized as being a white and pure energy. Aura is a spiritual energy with a very unique nature to it. Aura is a disruptive energy that can be used to disrupt the flow of aura in others and the production of other energy sources. Aura is also an emotional type of energy. The clearer and stable the mind, the more clear and white it is in appearance. The more unstable and evil a person is, the darker aura tends to be. Aura also has physical and spiritual properties. The darker the aura, the more physical it is in nature. If the aura is darker, its disruptive nature disappears. The lighter it is, it is less likely to do any physical damage but more likely to disrupt the flow of spiritual energy. In living things, the soul forms a spirit body, a shield for the soul that takes the shape of the body, or vessel. The soul is very fragile and must be protected at all times. The soul is a self producing object that can constantly produce energy and channel and channel itself into the spiritual body. The spiritual body is composed of layers for each energy source: Mana, Aura, and Chi. If the spiritual body is shattered, it leaves the soul extremely vulnerable. The soul is still something to fear. For most living things they can utilize the full power of the soul, but for a price. The soul is like a glass cannon. It’s power when unprotected cannot be contained and hard to endure. For most living things without a spiritual body, they will take recoil damage, and die as a result of their body not being able to handle the sheer power of the soul. Because of this most living things go unconscious upon their spirit body shattering. 'Dimensional Layers' The universe itself is composed of layers. Just like how spiritual bodies have layers composed of the three energies, so does the universe. A layer where only one of each energy source exist. These layers are combined, which is how the world is the way it is. Because of this, several eye abilities can separate these layers and see reality within the scope of different energies. There is also another layer called the dimensional shift. The dimensional shift exposes another part of the universe. A part where the voids exist, but also a concept called the stream of destiny. The stream of destiny is similar to the River of Life. It is composed of past history, current history, and parts of the future that is guaranteed to happen. The images shown through this stream is also very limited. There are also very few people can achieve to enter this layer of the universe. In this layer, one can also see the assembly of other universes and dimensions. 'Dream Dimensions' Dream Dimension appear as a result of individuals straying from the pasts of destiny, the way the timeline was destined to be. Dream Dimensions can form a number of ways and if one is gifted to manipulate dimensions, the individual can form and destroy these dimensions as they please, being alternate reality scenarios to the truth. Dream Dimensions have the potential to mutate and form very distorted realities that in way reflects true reality and those that inhabit it. In various dream dimension, individuals may come into existence that were never present before. In some cases, individuals may face personality distortion, a rare occurrence in which the individual’s core being is overwritten, given a new personality. This is primarily an Inner Haven concept only, used in select universes. 'Spiritual Ascension' When one has mastered the control of all elements of the soul, they may go through a spiritual ascension, becoming a True God. This primarily only applies to Inner Haven universes which follows a slightly different set of rules from the Outer Haven 'False God Ascensions' There is also a False God Ascension. False god Ascensions are introduced by forcing an ascension of a spiritual energy, establishing a temporary and sometimes state of the ascended soul. False God Ascensions also have a set of unique benefits depending in the user. In some cases individuals may achieve rare abilities more so than those that go through a true ascension. Those that train to stay in their False God Ascension for extended periods of time can maintain the form the form indefinitely based on their level of prowess. Essence and Ethereal Body The protective layers that form the spiritual body is established the weaker form of the ethereal body. The Ethereal Body is commonly only seen in the Kurios, angels in the higher hierarchies, and those that have acquired enough essense for their core being to evolve into that of the many Outer Haven Gods. The Ethereal Body carries the unique property of being visible to the naked eye unlike the spiritual body, visible when Gods have have taken severe damage. The anatomy of Outer Haven Gods become significantly different from the Inner Haven Gods as they lack the ability to bleed, with their “blood” being the spilling, or radiation, of aura from their Ethereal Body. Essence is a bi-product of the soul, either being fragments of the soul that may come from stress or near death experiences, to encompassing a whole soul in this fluffy sphere of life that can absorbed into the individual that possesses it. A fragmented essence grants a temporary increase in power the decreases the more the essence fragment deplenish. A whole-fragment essence is a valuable source of permanent strength. With enough whole-fragment essence, even a normal human being can climb up the steep God hierarchy. 'Death' In the Outer Haven, souls are faced with judgement towards some form of afterlife. In some cases they may end up as lost souls wandering. Lost souls eventually turn into whole-fragment essence to be scavenged. Souls that are incapable of transmuting in Essence disperse, with the components of the soul separating and the life particles within the soul return to the river of life. In the Inner Haven, souls have no choice but to disperse after an indefinite amount of time as the Inner Haven law does not carry the exact same properties to its superior. Many cling to a form of artificial afterlife in which Jehovah does not dictate where their souls wonder. Inner Haven universes do not have a default connection to Jehovah as it requires an individual or a group to work to establish the connection with him, soon opening the gates of Jehovah’s Heaven and/or Hell. Those that walk in the path of Jehovah are given opportunity for reincarnate in the Outer Haven should their souls disperse in the Inner Haven. Category:HavenVerse